1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to window blind, and more particularly to a window blinding system which is adapted for providing multiple shading effects.
2. Description of Related Arts
Blind and the like such as drapes and portieres are common used for sheltering window, separating spaces, and etc., since they are easy to open and close and aesthetically appealing. Most of the blind comprise a traverse supporter adapted to be affixed to a ceiling, a slider track mounted on a bottom of the traverse supporter, and a plurality of blades horizontally and suspendedly mounted by hanging strings respectively in such a manner that, by operating a pulley system, the blades are slid in a vertical movable manner, or individually rotated at the same time.
However, the blind has several drawbacks. When the blind is opened, sunlight can directly enter the house that not only can heat up the interior of the house but also is unpleasing to people""s eye. On the other hand, when the blind is fully closed, it blocks all the sunlight effectively. Then, people may alternatively need to turn on the light lamp in order to brighten up the house. Furthermore, people has no privacy at all because the interior of the house is easily viewed from outside when the blind is opened, so that people may merely close the blind for privacy and security or open the blind for enjoying the sunlight.
Besides, when the blind is fully opened, the sunlight is allowed to enter the house through a blade gap between two blades. However, the size of the blade gap is predetermined by the manufacturer such that the user may have no other alternation. In order to allow more sunlight passing through the blind, the blade gap must be increased intentionally such that the width of the blade must be increased correspondingly for covering up the blade gap when closing the blind. However, the user will not have privacy at all. Therefore, the user always has a conflict between opening and closing the blind for allowing sunlight passing therethrough and for privacy purpose respectively.
Moreover, the major drawback of the blind is that the blind provides limited operations for obtaining limited shading effects. In other words, the user can only control the opening and closing operations of the blind and the rotation of the blades at the same time. So, no conventional blind can provide partially open and partially close position of the blades for the user to select.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a window blinding system which can provides multiple shading effects.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a window blinding system, which comprises at least two operating systems for individually controlling two sets of slats so as to selectively shade the intensity of sunlight. Moreover, the two operating systems are operating individually so as to prevent the two sets of slats from being interfered with each other.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a window blinding system, wherein a section of the set of the slats can be individually operated such that the window blinding system is capable of partially opening and partially closing so as to selectively allow the sunlight passing through the opening section only.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a window blinding system which can achieve all features of conventional blind such as easy operation, less expensive, adapted to soften the sunlight, keep personal privacy, and providing an aesthetically appealing. In other words, the present invention is an all-in-one window blinding system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a window blinding system, wherein no expensive and complicated structure is employed in the present invention in order to achieve the above mentioned objects. Therefore, the present invention successfully provides an economic and efficient solution for providing multiple shading effects.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a window blinding system, which comprises a top traverse supporter adapted for affixing to a top beam of a ceiling, a first shading arrangement, and a second shading arrangement.
The first shading arrangement, which is downwardly extended from the top traverse supporter, comprises a first base member, a plurality of first slats, a first blind supporting system for spacedly and suspendedly supporting the first slats horizontally between the top traverse supporter and the first base member and controlling a tilt angle of each of the first slats, and a first operating system for selectively lifting up the first base member towards the top traverse supporter and unlifting the first base member to drop downwardly away from the top traverse supporter.
The second shading arrangement comprises a plurality of second slats, a second blind supporting system for spacedly and suspendedly supporting the second slats horizontally between the top traverse supporter and the second base member and controlling a tilt angle of each of the second slats, and a second operation system for selectively lifting up the second base member towards the top traverse supporter and unlifting the second base member to drop downwardly away from the top traverse supporter.
Therefore, by selectively adjusting positions of the first and second slats of the first and second shading arrangements, the first and second shading arrangements are capable of blocking a light passing through from one side to another side of the window blinding system so as to provide multiple shading effects.